Dont ever look back
by ilovegleeand1D
Summary: Chris y Kurt son hermanos gemelos y asisten a la misma escuela en lima , Ohio ellos son muy diferentes entre sí y tienen diferentes personalidades pero y si alguno de ellos se enamorara de La personas que menos esperaban? Será amor verdadero o terminaran sufriendo? Y si la relación de uno no funciona y la otra es como un cuento de hadas?


Don´t Ever look back

Summary: Chris y Kurt son hermanos gemelos y asisten a la misma escuela en lima , Ohio ellos son muy diferentes entre sí y tienen diferentes personalidades pero y si alguno de ellos se enamorara de La personas que menos esperaban? Será amor verdadero o terminaran sufriendo? Y si la relación de uno no funciona y la otra es como un cuento de hadas?

Empezare por contar quien soy , mi nombre es Chris Colfer hummel se supone que debo usar ese apellido por mi madre pero todos en la colonia me conocen como Chris Colfer, tengo un hermano llamado Kurt Hummel tiene el apellido de mi madre y la manía de ser obsesionado con la moda y algo molesto, pero lo quiero como es , hay muchas diferencias entre él y yo una de ellas es que yo no me preocupo por mi ropa tanto como el , no me gustan las cosas demasiado ajustadas y amo escribir más que nada en el mundo es mi pasión simplemente lo amo , mi madre solía decirme que algún día sería un gran escritor y que jamás me rindiera ante eso pero siempre me animaba oír su voz aunque fuera por un instante y saber que ella estaba hay para animarme pero lo único que puedo hacer es seguir con mi vida y pensar en que ella está en un lugar mejor

Baje a la cocina y vi a mi hermano sentado tomando el desayuno junto con mi padre, así que salude a mi padre y tome un vaso de jugo

-Buenos días hijo, dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

-Buenos días papá, buenos días Kurt, dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba

-**Buenos días Chris **

-Y estas emocionado por qué veras a Blaine hoy kurt? , dije con una sonrisa ya que sé que a mi hermano está enamorado de Blaine desde hace mucho y sabía que si hablaba de él se pondría nervioso, ya que él está loco por ese chico

-Qué? Quien es Blaine de que habla? , dijo mi padre que casi había escupido el jugo

-**ammm papá Blaine es un chico de mi clase de historia y también está en el club Glee**

-mph así que este chico te interesa? Es ya sabes Gay?

-**Papá! **

**-**me estoy asegurando de que sea un buen chico para ti, no quiero que termines con cualquier patán, eso te incluye a ti también Chris – dijo mi Padre mirándome fijamente y señalándome con un dedo

-ok se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos kurt, vienes? – dije

- **si luego te alcanzo pero tu vete estaré bien **

Ok adiós nos vemos cuídate - agarre mi patineta y salí de la casa

Mi hermano tal vez se iría con mi padre así que no me preocupe mucho por eso.

Llego a la escuela y me encuentro con lea y Rachel hablando creo que estaban discutiendo por un solo o algo parecido

- _no dont rain on my parade es mi canción_

-no es mí canción me estuve preparando con esa canción desde los 9 años!y lo sabes

Rachel grito

- bueno pues yo tomare defying de gravity ya que esa es mi canción

Lea dijo

-chicas por favor no vale la pena pelearse por una canción además las dos tienen una increíble voz ok así que no peleen

Les dije a las dos chicas, Rachel miro a lea luego la abrazo tiernamente

- sabes Chris tiene razón no deberíamos pelear, además las dos tenemos muy buena voz

-tienes razón, te quiero hermana

-yo también, gracias Chris

-ni lo menciones no me gusta verlas peleadas

Las dos me abrazaron tiernamente y fuimos a la cafetería, hay estaban las gemelas Pierce y Morrison, Ambir , Mercedes, Diana, Jenna y santana y por supuesto mi hermano

-hola Chris, Lea, Rachel dijeron las chicas, entonces lo vi era el chico más lindo del mundo tenía uno ojos avellana hermosos y cabello con unos rulos hermosos

-Chris qué opinas sobre el nombre de la canción?, sentí que todo el mundo se paralizaba y solo podía mirarlo a él y nada más a él , mi corazón latía rápido y me ponía nervioso tan solo verlo , pero que pasaría si le hablaba que me diría? además un chico tan lindo como él no podría ser gay o sí?

-Chris me estas escuchando?! Chris? Rachel dijo

_ A si claro sí, a de tu solo y la canción si asombroso, dije nervioso no podía evitar mirarlo era simplemente perfecto

_ Bueno ya que porcelana está muy distraído pensando en el chico hobbit cambiemos de tema

_ no estaba tan distraído: dije un poco nervioso y sentí que mis mejillas rojas por un instante

-Por favor porcelana, yo sé cuándo te enfocas en un chico, te pones rojo y aprietas las manos – dijo santana

_es cierto dijo lea, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y me conoce mejor que nadie ya que hemos compartido mucho ella y yo

- Santana tiene razón me distraje, no lo puedo evitar ese chico toca algo en mi algo que jamás había sentido desde que me enamore de Max. Él fue el primer novio que tuve pero él me engaño y rompió mi corazón, tarde mucho en recuperarme pero lea estuvo a hay para apoyarme y recordarme que no valía la pena llorar por alguien así

-Chris si ese chico de verdad te gusta no crees que deberías ir a hablar con él? – Dijo Diana, ella también es una de mis mejores amigas es dulce y amable siempre sabe cómo animar a una persona y es muy buena amiga.

-No lo sé Di y que tal si me ignora o me insulta, y si se ríe de mi o sus amigos se ríen de mí no podría, él es simplemente perfecto y yo bueno no los soy.

-Chris escucha tu eres la persona más increíble que conozco, eres tierno, dulce, gentil, guapo, tienes mucho por delante y cualquier chico seria afortunado de tenerte.

-Así es Chris, tú encontraras a alguien que te amé por cómo eres y jamás te dejara ir. – Dijo lea con una sonrisa, que desapareció al ver algo que por lo visto no era bueno que podría ser?

-Chris no mires esto es malo

-Que cosa podría ser que fuera tan…. Mala , lo que vieron mis ojos fue como si una flecha atravesara mi corazón el chico de los ojos avellana besando y abrazando a una chica , no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al creer que alguien como él fuera gay , era simplemente estúpido Salí corriendo no podía más con esa imagen en mi mente , fui directo a la sala de instrumentos y comencé a llorar de mala gana , no quería saber nada sobre ese chico que había robado mi corazón simplemente fue demasiado .

Este es mi primer fic espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, comenten que les pareció todas las críticas para mejorar son bienvenidas

Nos leemos luego

Hazza and Cory are cute


End file.
